


Solo una bambola...?

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/fluffathlon.html">Fluffathlon, V settimana</a></p><p>Ma io, anche se sono solo una bambola, non ho diritto ad essere felice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una bambola...?

_Ma io, anche se sono solo una bambola, non ho diritto ad essere felice?_

Il Pagliaccio aveva osato domandarselo solo una volta, risalendo lentamente le scale verso la stanza in cui dormiva di solito; a differenza dell’appartamento della principessa Gwyneth, quella era solo una saletta minuscola con un letto, una brocca ed un catino per lavarsi, un baule con i suoi vestiti e gli attrezzi da giocoliere e nient’altro: non che gli dispiacesse, dal momento che non aveva mai desiderato alcunché, ma lo intristiva sempre rientrare tra quelle quattro mura bianche e spoglie dopo aver lasciato l’opulenza delle stanze della fanciulla. Evidentemente il suo cervello, prima ancora che lui potesse fermarlo, si metteva a tracciare i confronti tra le due abitazioni: quella della Principessa era piena di fiori, cuscini, gioielli, bei vestiti, mobili raffinati e oggetti carini, tutti donati dall’alchimista; a lui, sembrava ricordare ridendo ogni centimetro dei muri bianchi, non era stato dato niente, e la stanza era mezzo vuota come se lui non vi fosse che di passaggio, desolata come se fosse una camera d’albergo che non aveva identità e presto sarebbe passata ad altri.

Fino a qualche tempo prima, il Pagliaccio si consolava aprendo il baule e ripulendo con cura tutte le sue carabattole, piegando per bene i vestiti, come un bambino che coccoli i suoi giocattoli; poi sedeva sul letto e, nel buio vuoto e silenzioso della stanza, si stringeva le braccia, tastando la sua stessa carne, i capelli, il naso, le dita, le labbra: quelli erano i doni che l’alchimista gli aveva dato e valevano più dei gioielli; gli occhi per guardarlo, le mani per aiutarlo, la bocca per parlargli… Si addormentava consolato, pensando che doveva essere grato di tutto quello.

Adesso, da quando Gwyneth aveva deciso che frustarlo, osservando come la sua pelle artificiale si lacerava come quella umana, stillando sangue, che grondava affascinante, per quegli occhi crudeli, lungo la schiena, non poteva più neppure sfiorarsi senza rischiare di riaprire le ferite; pensava che non avrebbe tollerato un giorno di più, che gli occhi si sarebbero consumati a furia di piangere, eppure… eppure ogni mattina vedeva l’alchimista canticchiare perché la Principessa gli aveva sorriso.

Sì, sarebbe sopravvissuto, si disse. Non avrebbe permesso al dolore e alla crudeltà di quella fanciulla di impedirgli di rendere felice il suo padrone; eppure, nel guardare la silenziosa indifferenza dell’alchimista al suo sacrificio, sentiva il cuore incrinarsi.

 _Il cuore?_ , si disse una sera, sorpreso: ma lui era una bambola, né più né meno di quella di porcellana che era in camera di Gwyneth! I sentimenti erano solo per gli esseri umani… o no?  
  
~*~  
 

Era rimasto un poco fuori dal laboratorio dell’alchimista, quella sera: il corpo martoriato gli doleva da impazzire, ma non voleva sottrarsi quei pochi minuti di felicità, perché il suo padrone era bellissimo mentre lavorava; felice, sorridente, rilassato: stava creando una nuova bambola come lui, in quel momento, e il Pagliaccio si stupì a domandarsi se avesse avuto quell’espressione affettuosa anche quando creava lui.

Il cuore gli rimbalzò nel petto, facendogli salire il rossore alle guance.

Spinse la porta del laboratorio prima ancora di rendersene conto e si ritrovò davanti lo sguardo severo dell’uomo – Padrone?

– Sì? – aveva risposto l’alchimista, senza alzare lo sguardo dal calderone.

– È vero che le bambole non hanno sentimenti, né possono provare dolore?

Doveva aver risvegliato la sua anima da creatore, perché di colpo gli parlò guardandolo con indulgenza – Le bambole che creo possono ridere, accigliarsi e parlare, ma non hanno sentimenti. Tu sei fatto così.

Beh, era sbagliato in pieno, si disse. – Ma non sono “sentimenti” quando a volte il cuore ti batte forte e pensi di essere innamorato di qualcuno? – disse ancora: sentiva la carne bruciare per gli squarci delle frustate e il cuore battere follemente nel petto, perché era da tanto che l’alchimista non gli concedeva tanta attenzione e gli sembrava che il dolore delle ferite si mischiasse ad un altro, come un languore che gli premeva in gola e nello stomaco.

– Cosa? – balbettò l’uomo, incredulo.

– Padrone, quando vi vedo è come se galleggiassi nell’aria e tutto si riempisse del profumo delle rose – rispose, sentendo quella strana sensazione lenirsi e il cuore battere più forte.

L’alchimista lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo con forza – Tu non dovresti avere questi sentimenti! Tu sei solo una bambola!

La fitta delle ferite che si riaprivano sulle braccia era nulla in confronto al dolore che gli provocarono quelle parole: solo una bambola? Lui non aveva diritto non solo alla felicità, ma neppure ad avere dei sentimenti?

Il tocco delle mani dell’uomo si fece più gentile – Ma questo è… – la sua casacca da clown venne strappata, rivelando il suo corpo martoriato – Chi… chi ti ha fatto questo?!

Cosa c’era da rispondere? Lui era solo una bambola, no? E le bambole non si lamentano quando le bambine tirano loro i capelli, mordono loro le braccia, torcono forte la testa: perché lui avrebbe dovuto opporsi a Gwyneth?  _Sei stato creato al solo scopo di renderla felice_ , queste parole erano state il suo battesimo alla vita: cos’altro si pretendeva, da lui?

Eppure, di colpo, il tocco dell’alchimista si fece gentile: gli sfiorò il viso, sollevandogli il mento come si farebbe con un bimbo in lacrime, e una mano esitante si posò sul suo petto – Sta tranquillo, ti riparerò subito.

Il Pagliaccio sollevò lo sguardo sul viso dell’uomo, che arrossì imbarazzato: avrebbe voluto dire  _grazie_ , avrebbe voluto dire qualsiasi cosa, ma riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che riceveva tanta gentilezza solo perché era il giocattolo rotto della Principessa; eppure quella mano grande, calda, che leniva le ferite ed il dolore, era consolante, bella, la cosa più dolce che gli fosse capitata fino a quel momento, accelerando i battiti del suo cuore dolente.

Eppure non riusciva a sorridere, perché le parole dell’alchimista avevano risuonato nelle sue orecchie come una condanna crudele.  
  
~*~  
 

Al mattino, le ferite erano scomparse: non avendo nulla da fare, il Pagliaccio si consolò con i suoi numeri da giocoliere, sollevato dal poter di nuovo muovere liberamente le mani e le braccia; le sfere gialle si muovevano tra le sue mani come se conoscessero già i movimenti che dovevano fare e non gli occorresse la spinta delle sue dita. Luccicavano un po’ al sole, mentre camminava nel giardino, e si sentiva quasi felice.

Poi, dal nulla, bella come una rosa appena sbocciata, comparve Gwyneth dinnanzi a lui: sorrideva e le palline crollarono in terra, tintinnando, perché il Pagliaccio conosceva quell’espressione terribile, spaventosa, e si domandava come l’alchimista potesse desiderare di vederla sempre; il cuore gli si bloccò nel petto e le braccia caddero, inerti.

– Stai di nuovo bene, vedo.

Il Pagliaccio sapeva cosa fare senza che Gwyneth alzasse neppure la voce: la seguì docilmente nella sua stanza, si lasciò ammanettare e si concentrò con tutte le sue forze sul ricordo del viso dolce e gentile dell’alchimista.

La prima frustata.

_Aveva le mani fredde, lisce come la superficie levigata di un sasso._

La seconda.

_Ricordava la carezza gentile delle sue dita sul viso._

La terza.

_Quando l’ultima ferita era sparita, gli aveva fiorato ancora una guancia, sorridendo._

La quarta.

_Era la prima volta che gli sorrideva._

La quinta.

 _Lo aveva riaccompagnato nella sua stanza, tenendolo per un braccio come se temesse che potesse cadere.  
_ La sesta.

_Aveva cercato nel baule un abito e glielo aveva porto, arrossendo – Cambiati. Mi dispiace di aver distrutto il tuo vestito, domani te ne comprerò un altro._

La settima.

_Aveva un viso strano e dolce, l’alchimista, quando arrossiva: era un luminare, eppure aveva l’espressione di un bambino._

L’ottava.

_Non aveva saputo dirgli niente, ma era stato felice, per la prima volta da giorni: niente più dolore, niente più lacrime e il Padrone lo aveva trattato con dolcezza._

La nona.

_Aveva stretto al petto il vestito, abbracciandolo come se vi fosse rimasta una traccia del tocco dell’alchimista._

La decima.

_Era da tanto che non dormiva bene._

– Basta – esclamò la Principessa, gettando in terra la frusta – Non è divertente se non gridi, così mi stanco solo il braccio.

Il Pagliaccio la sentì sedersi su una poltrona: sentiva i suoi orribili occhi dal colore limpido e dalle lunghe ciglia sulla sua schiena, come se potesse vederla contare le ferite e seguire il percorso delle gocce di sangue; poi udì i suoi tacchi allontanarsi e osò tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Tornò dopo un po’, quando ormai la bambola aveva le braccia intorpidite per la posizione e il sangue iniziava a rapprendersi: il Pagliaccio osò voltarsi ed incontrò quel sorriso luminoso e raccapricciante.

– Questo mi divertirà di sicuro – esclamò la Principessa, brandendo una lunga e luccicante sega.

Gli occhi della bambola si riempirono di lacrime silenziose: no, non era possibile, si disse, non poteva, era troppa anche per lei tanta crudeltà! Ma il sorriso di Gwyneth, alla vista delle sue lacrime, si allargò, e carezzò la lama seghettata – Oh sì – rise, con un trillo argentino –  _Questo_  mi divertirà davvero!

E poi fu la fine.  
  
~*~  
  
_Io non pensavo_ , continuava a ripetersi l’alchimista,  _che potesse essere così crudele_.

Il Pagliaccio giaceva sul pavimento davanti al suo laboratorio, in un lago di sangue, gli abiti a brandelli e l’orribile scena della sua gamba troncata che grondava sangue gli gelò l’anima – Chi è stato?! – gridò, sapendo perfettamente chi si fosse macchiato di un’azione così orribile. Si inginocchiò e lo prese tra le braccia, sentendo quel corpo indifeso tremare di dolore.

– Mi avete detto di fare tutto ciò che era in mio potere per rendere felice la Principessa – sussurrò la bambola, guardandolo con occhi spietatamente limpidi – Perché io per voi sono disposto a fare tutto, Padrone.

Lo prese tra le braccia, cullando il capo indifeso in una mano, stringendolo contro il petto: cosa poteva dirgli? Aveva creato una creatura dolce, perfetta e l’aveva messa nelle mani di un demonio crudele; l’aveva incatenato con un solo ordine il suo Pagliaccio, condannandolo a subire qualsiasi cosa da quel mostro dal soave volto di donna, dannandolo con le prime parole che gli aveva rivolto appena aveva aperto gli occhi. Lo sollevò e lo portò nel laboratorio, stendendolo delicatamente sul tavolo da lavoro e gettando in terra tutto ciò che lo ostacolava; sfilò delicatamente i brandelli di vestiti che aveva ancora indosso, tagliandoli con le forbici laddove rischiava di provocare solo maggior dolore alla bambola: gli accarezzò il viso e prese a lavorare attorno a lui, che lo fissava con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime silenziose.

Non emise neppure un lamento, come se temesse che potesse infastidire il suo Padrone, e l’alchimista si accorse che era svenuto solo quando quegli occhi si chiusero e il capo giacque abbandonato sul cuscino che gli aveva poggiato sotto il capo; contò con orrore le ferite, la precisione con cui erano state inferte, il dolore inimmaginabile che dovevano aver provocato e il cuore si strinse fino a soffocarlo al pensiero che era stato lui ad ordinargli di obbedire e non lamentarsi.

Era come se l’avesse martoriato con le sue mani.  
  
~*~  
 

Quando la bambola riaprì gli occhi, era nel letto della sua stanza: ne riconobbe il soffitto bianco e asettico ma, quando si volse verso la finestra, trovò l’alchimista seduto accanto a lui.

– Padrone…? – riuscì a sussurrare.

– Sei di nuovo a posto – rispose l’uomo – Ora andrà tutto bene.

Una lacrima scese dagli occhi del Pagliaccio ed il suo padrone l’asciugò con le dita, indugiando sulla pelle umida di quel viso innocente: la carezza scivolò sullo zigomo, poi sul mento, quasi non volesse decidersi ad interromperla. Poi, incredulo di se stesso, si chinò a baciare la fronte della sua creatura – Adesso andrà tutto bene – ripeté.

– Padrone?

– Sì?

– Davvero sono solo una bambola senza sentimenti?

L’alchimista gli accarezzò i capelli – Non lo so.

– E allora… cosa sono?

L’uomo rifletté un istante, arrossendo – Sei la mia bambola, cos’altro?

E allora gli occhi del Pagliaccio si spalancarono, gonfi di lacrime e di gioia: era come rinascere una seconda volta, ma nell’amore.


End file.
